


Opposites Connect

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to Opposites Attract.





	Opposites Connect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I lived up to peoples expectations with this! Especially the Anon who asked for this AU from the beginning!  
> And yes, I got stuck and borrowed from Gilmore Girls for anyone that recognizes it.

It was one of those sunny days after most of classes had been over with for the day which meant many students were scattered across the campus. Ellie being one of them. 

She walked along one the trails with her friend Lanie chattering in her ear about the latest gossip. 

Ellie didn't care much for gossip. 

“-Oh and did you know Nick hasn't slept with anyone for like two months now, he even turned  _ Ashley _ down-”

She stopped short before they turned the corner of the building.

Except when it involved a certain Nick Torres.

“Two months?” Ellie said in a strangled tone.

Lanie didn't seem to notice. “Yeah! Weird right? I heard he was out at the pub with Conrad and Flynn, but while they left with someone Nick didn't.”

Ellie blinked in shock. Everyone knew those three always left the pub with a girl on their arm, and yet..

“ _ And _ I overheard Conrad and Flynn saying they think Nick actually likes someone-”

“He what!” Ellie said loudly, swinging her arm that was holding her book bag full of her textbooks with it.

A sudden groan of pain and the feeling of her bag hitting something made Ellie's eyes widen as she spun around.

Nick was just turning the corner. He was a little hunched, a hand over his stomach. 

“Oh..oh my god!” Ellie cringed. “I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you- I mean- I- it was an accident!”

Nick gave a small noise of pain as he straightened. “Jeez what do you have in that thing? Weights?”

“Textbooks.” Ellie said in a small voice, now clutching her bag to her.

Lanie looked between the two with narrowed eyes. “So Nick, Ellie and I were just talking about how you haven't had sex in two months.” She smirked at the strangled noise coming from Ellie and the little wide eyed look from Nick. “Okay bye!”

Ellie gaped as Lanie literally  _ ran _ away. 

Her head snapped back to Nick. 

She laughed nervously. “We weren't- I- she's kidding!” 

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Really? Then why is your face so red?”

“It's not!” Ellie cringed at the squeak in her voice. 

“Who knew you were so interested in my sex life.” Nick said in amusement, a little grin on his lips. 

Ellie groaned. “God this is embarrassing.” 

He chuckled at her. “Good thing for you I have to go meet with Professor Richards.” Nick moved to walk by her, but stopped when he was beside her. “And just for the record..” He leaned in. “It  _ has _ been two months.”

She watched him walk away with wide eyes.

It had been two months since she had woken up to him in her bed.

* * *

Ellie watched from a distance as Nick pushed a blonde she had spotted him with before away. She watched Conrad and Flynn exchange looks as the blonde pouted and stormed off. 

“Okay spill.” Ellie jumped at Lanie's sudden voice, her friend dropping down on the bench beside her. “Something is going on between you and Mr. Playboy, I wanna know what.”

Her cheeks turned a little pink as she was caught red handed. 

“Nothing has really gone on-”

Lanie scoffed not buying it.

Ellie sighed, but started telling the story of waking up to Nick in her bed, him bringing her soup, and how he called her ‘different’. 

“Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier!” 

She shrugged. “I don't know. Lanie..that was two months ago.”

Lanie suddenly squealed loudly, making Ellie cringe and every eye around looking right at them. 

“Ellie do you know what this means!”

“Uh..no?” 

“He's not sleeping with anyone because he wants  _ you _ .”

“What? That makes no sense, he hasn't really spoken to me since and if so why not just ask me out or-”

“Ellie, he knows him sleeping around isn't going to gain any points with you but he's also not going to come right out with it ‘cause you're not just another girl to him.

Ellie went silent as she took it all in. A few seconds later she bit her lip and looked at Lanie. “Do..do you really think he stopped sleeping around..because of me?”

Lanie smiled. “Yes. I mean you haven't exactly made it a secret what you think about it.”

Ellie groaned. “I know..I just..get so frustrated and throw it in his face-”

“Only ‘cause your jealous.” Lanie said with a laugh. 

“I was not  _ jealous _ !” She scoffed. “I just think he should keep it in his damn pants-”

Lanie laughed loudly from beside her. 

“Oh my sweet sweet Ellie..”

* * *

Nick looked over at Ellie and her friend Lanie as she squealed about something, he wondered what they were talking about that was making Ellie blush. 

“Nick!” 

He blinked and turned to Conrad and Flynn.

“What the hell is up with you lately?” Conrad asked. 

“Yeah man! You've been lacking in the nightly fun-”

Conrad smacked Flynn's arm. 

“What he means is-” Conrad said. “You've been distracted and acting differently.”

“And you keep looking at that cute blonde-” Flynn began saying, but quickly shut up at the glare Nick sent. 

Conrad narrowed his eyes. “Nick..are you trying to prove something to this girl? Is this some bet to sleep with her-”

“What!” Nick shouted. “What the fuck makes you say that?”

Conrad and Flynn looked a little stunned at the outburst and slight anger in his tone. 

“Just that she doesn't seem like the girl who will go for the guy who sleeps around, so maybe you're doing this to get on her good side-”

“Fuck off Conrad!” He snapped. “Maybe I'm just tired of it, did you ever think of that? And so what if I keep looking at Ellie? She's more than just some ‘cute blonde’, she actually has a brain and isn't afraid to tell me off unlike most of the girls around here who only think I'm good for one damn thing so they don't wanna ruin their chances-” Nick started gathering his things angrily. “For fucks sake there's a literal  _ line _ of girls just waiting for their chance like I'm some damn roller coaster!” 

Conrad and Flynn stared with wide eyes as Nick stormed off, shoving his way between a group of guys who they were on the team with. 

“Flynn...what's the date today?” Conrad asked, not taking his eyes off the direction Nick went in. 

Flynn frowned and looked at his phone, his frown only deepening when he saw the date. “15th.”

“Shit.” Conrad muttered. “That outburst was more than just about this Ellie chick.”

“Wait..isn't the 15th of this month the-”

“Anniversary of Sofia's death? Yup.”

“Well fuck.”

They both looked over to see Ellie a little distance away walking towards the dorms.  

Scrambling up from the picnic table they were sitting at, they ran after her.

“Hey!” Conrad shouted when they reached her. Ellie looked at them in surprise. “It's Ellie right?”

She nodded. “Uh yeah.”

“Look this is going to sound odd but-”

“We were wondering if you could go find Nick-” Flynn said. “Well we know where he is-”

“Look, today is a bad day for him and we think you could make it a bit better.”

Ellie looked worried but raised an eyebrow. “I'm not having sex with him.”

“That's not what we meant!” Conrad said quickly. 

“But if you won't have sex with him I'm perfectly happy to-”

Conrad elbowed him hard in the stomach. “Not the time Flynn!” He turned back to her. “What I mean is, Nick seems to like you and he'd react better to you then us.”

“I..um sure.”

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

“He should be in the science building, under those stairs in the back corner-”

“I know where.” She said, turning around to head to the science building. She stopped and looked back at them. “You know..I always thought you two were annoying, but you guys aren't so bad.”

Conrad and Flynn looked at each other as she left.

“She thought we were annoying?” 

Flynn dramatically put a hand over his heart. “Our best friends future wife is so cruel!”

Conrad choked on nothing as he laughed. “Wait, Nick's future wife?” 

“Well of course, she's already tamed his ways! Our boy is in love!”

Flynn started singing. “ _ Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer- _ ”

Conrad chuckled as he followed Flynn who was spinning in circles as he walked. 

* * *

Nick sat hidden under the stairs, his legs pulled up and his arms resting on his knees. 

Honestly he wasn't surprised when Ellie seemed to come out of nowhere and sit next to him without a word. He had a feeling the guys would send her. 

“You don't have to tell me anything.” She said softly. “But..I'm here.”

“Why?” He asked, his voice low. 

“Because..I care." 

Nick scoffed. “I'm just the playboy, the man whore of our school as some people say.”

Ellie flinched remembering the words she had once spoken after running into him as he was coming out of one of the girls rooms shirtless. She had been like Lanie said, jealous, and distracted by the view that she said the first snappy comment.

_ “You know Torres, a big tattoo with the words ‘man whore’ would be quite fitting for you.”  _

“I'm sorry.” She said with a sigh. “I've been pretty harsh at times.”

Nick shrugged. “I deserve it.”

“No..no one does, I just- you make me so..ugh!”

His lips twitched upwards. 

“Really? I've heard I'm pretty charming.” 

Ellie whacked his arm. “You shouldn't believe everything your mom tells you.”

Nick laughed, his tense shoulders easing and the weight on his chest easing. 

“Thanks Ellie..for coming over here.”

"Hey, you brought me chicken noodle soup when I had my cold, just returning the favor."

She gave him a small smile. Nick once didn't think she could get any more beautiful, until he saw her smile for the first time.

* * *

It was late at night and Ellie was once again surrounded by her textbooks as she sat on the floor. She had a quiz tomorrow that she needed to prepare for. 

She groaned and threw down her pen right before there was a knock.

“Come in!” 

“Someone sounds miserable.” 

Ellie glared at him. It seemed that day under the stairs two weeks ago had shifted something, they now spent actual together and Ellie had even once gone to the pub with him and his friends..okay so the three boys came and dragged her to the pub, but she had fun in the end!

“I'm trying to study Nick, if Conrad and Flynn are waiting out in the hall tell them to go away.” 

Nick smirked. “So I can stay then? Last time you let me stay when you were studying, you ended up trying to tape my mouth shut.”

“Don't tempt me. But seriously, what brings you to my hell?”

He chuckled. “I'm forcing you to take a break.”

“What? Nick I'm busy-”

She let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her up and off the floor, she crashed into him trying to get her balance. 

“Nope it's break time.”

Ellie protested as Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room.

She cursed him under her breath the whole walk until she realized where they were heading. “Nick, what are we doing here? The dining hall is closed.” 

“Not to us.”

“Nick! We're not breaking in! We'll get in so much trouble-”

Nick turned to her with a grin, pulling a key out of his pocket. “It's not breaking in if we have a key.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes. “How'd you get a key?”

“I know people.”

She scoffed but said nothing else as he opened the door. He grabbed her hand once more and led her through the dining hall and into the kitchen. 

“Wow.” Ellie mumbled when she looked around the large white kitchen. “So this is what heaven looks like.”

Nick's head snapped to her with an amused look. “Heaven looks like a kitchen?”

“Well yeah, it's where food is created!”

He laughed loudly, going to the huge fridge while she rested against one of the counters. 

Ellie felt her mouth water when he came back with two plates of the delicious chocolate cake they served that day. 

“Heaven is served.” Nick teased, handing her a spoon. Ellie grinned as she took it, he remembered that she liked eating cake with a spoon instead of a fork. 

“And if they realize some of it is missing?”

“We blame Conrad and Flynn if they find out it was us.”

Ellie giggled. “Deal. You're a bad influence Mr. Torres.”

He smirked. “Welcome to the dark side Ellie, we have chocolate cake.”

She laughed loudly, studying completely gone from her mind. 

When they finished the cake, Ellie looked up to see Nick staring at her.

“What?” She gave him a look.

“You uh have some chocolate-” He motioned to the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh!” Ellie blushed a little as she tried wiping it away.

Nick chuckled and reached behind him to grab a napkin. Ellie swallowed as he leaned forward and wiped it away.

She didn't miss the way Nick's eyes went to her lips and lingered, she couldn't help but feel disappointed as he pulled away and cleared his throat.

When she got back to her dorm, she looked at all the textbooks scattered on her floor but instead of the panic she usually felt after getting interrupted, she just felt... _ happy _ .

* * *

When winter break rolled around, Ellie for the first time didn't feel completely excited about going home. Usually she'd be happy to spend time with her family and take a break from everyone here. But things had changed. Lanie was still her closest girl friend, but she had also became friends with Nick's friend Steph and of course Conrad and Flynn who had become like two more obnoxious brothers. Then..Nick. Ellie knew they could text and call each other but it wouldn't be the same.

She was heading to Oklahoma, and he was heading to Florida where his sister, brother-in-law, and two year old niece lived. 

A ding from her phone signaled a text to the group message she was in with them all. Ellie chuckled at the ‘kill me’ message from Flynn. He was going back to New York where his supposed ‘crazy as shit’ grandparents lived, Steph was heading back to Seattle, Lanie to Minnesota, and Conrad to California.

Ellie could now say she had an actual group of friends at college when she went home. 

“Yo Ellie!” Nick called as he walked right in.

“Nick! What happened to knocking? What if I was changing- wait..scratch that.”

Nick grinned. “All the better then.”

She huffed and went back to her packing to hide her blush. “I thought you already left.”

“Nah in a few minutes. I wanted to see you before I went.”

Ellie looked at him, her heart seeming to jump at his words. “Why? You aren't giving me another pen that writes in glitter are you because that wasn't so funny during that pop quiz-”

Nick chuckled and shook his head. “No. I uh needed to do something before we left or it would bug the shit out of me all break.”

“What?”

He reached over and closed her luggage making Ellie turn to him with a confused look. Her breath caught when she realized what he was doing seconds before his lips touched hers.

Ellie kissed him back, her stomach doing flips and a tingling going through her. When the kiss deepened, Ellie decided  _ this _ was heaven, not the kitchen and the chocolate cake.

Slowly they both pulled away, Ellie felt dizzy and Nick didn't look any better.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time.” Nick whispered.

“So why didn't you?” She whispered back.

“Like I said, your different Ellie. You deserve more than just some kiss and I wasn't ready to give you more.”

She bit her lip. “But..you are now?”

Nick smiled. “When we get back from break, I'm taking you out to dinner and then-”

Ellie grinned. “Then we break the news that Nick Torres is officially off limits.”

He laughed, giving her a quick kiss. “Exactly. But first..we tell the others.”

Ellie smiled widely as she grabbed her phone, doing the job of telling their friends.

Only seconds after the text was sent, her phone blew up with texts but neither of them were paying any attention as Nick pulled her in for another kiss. 

* * *

**Lanie:** _ OMG! Finally! I've been shipping u two for what feels like forever!! _

**Lanie:** _ EEEEEEEP!!!! _

**Conrad:** _ So I don't have to listen to Nick whine anymore? YES! _

**Conrad:** _ ...just no sex in our dorm. YOU HEAR ME NICK? _

**Steph:** _ We have to go shopping for new date outfits!!  _

**Steph:** _ AGREED LANIE, AGREED _

**Flynn:** _ Name one of ur kids after me _

**Flynn:** _ Flynn Jr for a boy and Flynnes for a girl _

**Conrad:** _ Fuck off Flynn _

**Conrad:** _ Conrad Jr and Connie for a girl _

**Lanie:** _ Lenard for a boy and Lana for a girl _

**Steph:** _ Stefan for a boy and Stella for a girl! _

**Ellie:** _ Leave our kids alone! _

**Nick:** _Yeah the boy is obviously gonna be Nicholas Jr_

**Ellie:** _ I was thinking Cody or Logan _

**Nick:** _ Whitest names ever _

**Ellie:** _ Rude _

**Flynn:** _ Conrad, mother and father are arguing already _

**Nick:** _ Shut up Flynn _

**Ellie:** _ Excuse me?! _

**Conrad:** _ Does this mean we get sent to our room without dinner? _

**Lanie:** _ No! Dinner is my fav meal of the day! _

**Steph:** _ Gasp! That's not fair I didn't do anything! _

**Ellie:** _ I hate you all _

**Nick:** _ To your rooms, now!  _

**Ellie:** _ Stop encouraging them! _

**Nick:** _ I've only been gone five minutes, did my charm wear off already? _

**Ellie:** _ You could always come back and check _

**Conrad:** _ Oh gross _

**Flynn:** _ Naughty parents _

**Lanie:** _ EEEEEEP!!! _

**Steph:** _ My thoughts exactly girl _

**Conrad:** _ THEY WENT SILENT! _

**Flynn:** _ Very naughty! _

**Lanie:** _ I'm gonna faint _

**Steph:** _ Omg Hannah texted me Nick really went back to her dorm! _

**Lanie:** _ AHHHHH!! _


End file.
